jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tick-Tock the Crocodile
Tick-Tock the Crocodile the very same crocodile that devoured Captain Hook's left hand after Peter Pan cut it off in a sword fight some years ago. Tick-Tock loved the taste of Captain Hook's hand so well, he has followed the Jolly Roger ever since, licking his chops eager to devour the remains of the Captain, Luckily for Hook however, the croc swallowed an alarm clock, allowing Hook to hear him coming. Tick-Tock the Crocodile is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series Tick-Tock's first episode is "Yo Ho, Food to Go!" where he spends the day following Hook and nearly eats him. Jake offers to rescue Hook and Smee, but Hook refuses. Jake and his crew help, resulting in Hook and Smee still on top of the palm tree with the crocodile still trying to devour them. The crocodile finally manages reach the top of the tree, sending Hook and Smee fleeing into the Never Sea swimming from the ravenous reptile, who waves good-bye to the frightened Hook and Smee as they swim back to the Jolly Roger. Tick-Tock reappears in the episode "Surfin' Turf" after Izzy's surfboard is stolen by Captain Hook and Smee. Jake and his crew, accompanied by Marina, set off to take back their treasure. They almost catch Hook, until he is scared away by the crocodile, resulting into Hook and Smee riding down the river at incredible speeds. Later in the episode, Hook frees himself from the vine, only to be chased away by the croc. In the episode "Cubby's Sunken Treasure". Jake and his crew try to beat Hook and Mr. Smee to Captain Fisher treasure which was located at the bottom of Crocodile Creek, home of Tick-Tock. The croc prevents Hook and Smee from getting the treasure chest chasing the duo away from his lair. The croc reappears again at the end of the episode after being fished out of the Never Sea by Hook and begins pursuing Hook and Smee yet again aboard the Jolly Roger. The croc's largest role in the series so far was in the episode "Rock the Croc!" where Tick-Tock accidentally eats a map in a bottle to Jake and his crew's future spot to cool off. The episode revolves around Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Hook and Smee trying to get it back. In the special Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, Captain Hook and his crew journey to the Valley of Shadows with Peter's shadow unfortunately for Hook in order to reach the valley he and his crew would have to venture through Crocodile Creek where Tick-Tock is fast asleep Hook and his crew attempt to sneak pass the sleeping croc but Peter Pan,Jake and his crew soon arrive,Peter couldn't pass a chance to get his shadow back and make Hook look the fool using his impersonations skill, Peter disguised his voice as Captain Hook to fool Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones.With Hook's men temperately dealt with Peter impersonate Mr. Smee to trick Hook. Peter pulling Hook's hat over his eyes causing the captain to stumble backwards accidentally stepping on the Crocodile's tail,waking the beast from his slumber who uses his tail to knock the captain off his feet and into his crew. Tick-Tock then pursues Hook and his men right out the creek into Tiki Forest.Later Tick-Tock reappears in another attempt to devour Captain Hook and his crew after they are send plummeting from the Jolly Roger into the Never Sea by Peter Pan once he regain his shadow. Hook, Smee, Sharky and Bones are last seen on top a palm tree on a spit of land watching in horror as Tick-Tock and a large float of hungry crocodiles begin to swarm around the island. In the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones discover that Captain Hook is not aboard the Jolly Roger. With the help from Jake and his mates, they discover Hook's footprints heading in the direction of Crocodile Creek.Hook sleepwalks across a sleeping Tick-Tock who awakes confused Hook manage to slip away from the crocodile leaving only his hat atop the beast head.When Jake and crew accompanied by Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones arrive at the creek and spot the captain's hat atop the crocodile head Hook's crew feared the worse. But Skully assures everyone Hook was safe spotting another set of tracks on the other side of the creek but they had to get pass old Tick-Tock who wasn't please to be disturbed from his slumber so early in the morning giving Izzy the idea if they all sing the crocodile a lullaby he'll go back to sleep allowing the pirates to safely pass. In the episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!",Captain Hook's mother joins her son and his men on treasure hunt on Never Land desperate to please his mother Hook spies Jake and his crew searching for treasure and follows in hope of stealing riches for his mother.Crocodile Creek was one of the locations both pirate crew had venture through to reach the Jake and his crew zip line across the creek over sleeping Tick-Tock to the next stop to the treasure.Meanwhile Mama Hook,Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger crew finally reach the creek only for Hook scream in terror when he spot the crocodile so waking yet again from his slumber chasing into Hook into the jungle and up a palm tree Mama Hook soon comes to son's aid shooing the Crocodile away allowing Hook and his to continue the treasure hunt.Tick-Tock reappears again at the end of the episode as Mama Hook's guest at the pirate tea party much to Hook's horror. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem" Tick-Tock and the Orange Octopus both appear by the end of the episode attacking Hook together aboard the Jolly Roger. This episode marks their first appearance together, much to Hook's horror and humiliation. In the episode "Jake's Birthday Bash!" Izzy, Cubby, and Skully throw a birthday party for Jake with a very special birthday treasure hunt map leading various activities on Never Land. The first game was held at Tiki Forest,Hook and his crew were invited to guest for the festivities everyone with the exception of Hook was enjoying a game of pin the tail on the Tick-Tock Croc.Jake encouraged join the fun Hook reluctantly plays the game but strays to far from the Tiki Trees and pinning the real Tick-Tock who was sleeping nearby.Hook frantically flee with the enraged reptile in pursuit around the lead Tiki Tree Jake quickly ask Tiki Tree to assist the captain lifting Hook out of the hungry crocodile sight. In the episode "Captain Who?" when Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers, he forgets he is the captain of his crew. Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory, so they take Hook all across Never Land, but nothing seems to work. The sea pups know that if anything can restore Hook's memory of who he, it is his fear of Tick-Tock. The crocodile pursues Hook and his crew and Jake and his. Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust to fly everyone to safety from the hungry crocodile. In the episode "Cap'n Croak" when Bones does his magic tricks, he thinks he accidentally turned Captain Hook into a frog that is hopping across Never Land. The Jolly Roger crew run into Jake and crew who offer to help catch the frog. While on the trail of the slippery amphibian the pirates encounter the ravenous Tick-Tock, who chases them through the Never Land Jungle. Jake's crew and Hook's crew manage to climb up a tree safely out of the crocodile's reach. The crocodile reappears later in the episode after Bones accidentally wakes him just in time to chase the real Captain Hook out of Frog Hollow. In the episode "Jake's Special Delivery" Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully try to deliver a package after it washed from the Never Sea. While searching for the rightful owner, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to steal it but fall into Up Falls, a waterfall that flows upward where Tick-Tock is waiting for them. Hook and Smee frantically try to swim away, but the current is too strong, pushing the duo ever closer to the hungry crocodile. Fortunately for Hook and Smee, Jake and his crew manage to rescue them using a log caught in the Up Falls flow. The crocodile reappears at the end of the episode chasing Hook out of his treasure cave. Episode Appearances *''Yo Ho, Food to Go! (first appearance)'' *''Izzy's Pirate Puzzle'' *''The Never Land Games'' *''Cubby's Sunken Treasure'' *''Surfin' Turf'' *''The Key to Skull Rock'' *'' Golden Twilight Treasure!"(shadowy cameo and mentioned)'' *''Rock the Croc!'' *''The Elephant Surprise! (cameo as a wooden carving) *The Golden Egg'' *''The Sword and the Stone'' *''Trick or Treasure'' *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan Returns'' *''Captain Hook is Missing!'' *''Mama Hook Knows Best!'' *''Captain Hook's Lagoon'' *''Race-Around Rock!'' *"The Queen of Never Land" *"Pirate Putt-Putt"(cameo) *''Jake and the NeverLand Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' *''Tricks, Treats and Treasure!'' * "Cookin' with Hook" * "The Mystery of Mysterious Island!" * "Cubby's Pet Problem" *"Hooked!"(mentioned only) *"Jake's Birthday Bash!" *"Captain Who?" *"Cap'n Croak!" *"Pirate Genie-In-A Bottle!" *"The Golden Smee!" *"Jake's Special Delivery" *"Little Red Riding Hook!" *"Jake's Royal Rescue "(cameo) *"Invisible Jake"(cameo) *"Who's a Pretty Bird?" *"Captain Gizmo" *"Jake's Pirate Swap Meet" *"Pirate Genie Tales" Gallery VkDvxHT3mCrRH8CIszSwwNNNJXw.jpg|Tick Tock Croc with Captain Hook 3bc70191e2c6.jpg Tick-Tock_Crocodile.jpg 9b2d248e0a.jpg|Tick Tock Croc with Hook and Mr. Smee hook and croc.jpg|Hook and Tick Tock Croc in Crocodile Creek 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg 640px-Tick-Tock_Crocodile_-_Captain_Hook's_hat.png Tick Tock in Crocodiecreek.jpg Tick-TockHook.jpg croc.jpg Crocodile Creek03.JPG Crocodile Creek05.JPG Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus01.JPG|Tick -Tock Croc & The Orange Octopus Hole one.png|the croc's cameo in the Pirate Putt-Putt Course CrocodileCreek04.jpg CrocodileCreek05.jpg tic-toc croc21.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock.jpg Tick-Tock-Mama Hook Knows Best!.jpg Tick-Tock-Little Red Riding Hook!..png Hook&Tick-Tock-Little Red Riding Hook!.jpg Tick_Tock_Croc.jpg Captain HookSmee&Tick-Tock.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Funny Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Recurring Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Adults Category:Silent characters